Serena - the evil mini fanfic
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: Ash, Bonnie, Serena, and Clemont run into 1 of Ash's old friends from the Sinnoh region, Lyra. After a random declaration, an out burst, and an explanation as to why Ash should be hers' from Serena, her and Lyra get into a heated argument/disagreement about honesty and relationships, while Ash is caught in the middle of the ugliness. Due to that, he'll end it as best as he can.


It was a hot sunny day in Santalune City. Lyra, a visitor in the Kalos region, Bonnie, Serena, and Clemont are at the pokemon center. They're discussing people and pokemon and the relationships between the 2 species when Serena makes a random announcement.

Serena: It's time.

Lyra: For what?

Serena: For me to confess my love to ash.

Serena: Obviously!

Lyra: Um, ok.

Clemont: You seem kinda sad.

Lyra: Oh, i like ash too.

Lyra: That's all.

Serena: (yelling like a yandere): STAY AWAY FROM MY FUTURE HUSBAND YOU UNLOVED LOSER!

Lyra: (jumping and yelling out of terror) YEEP!

Clemont: (yelling out of terror) YANDERE!

Bonnie: (screaming and yelling out of terror) AHH CREEPY!

Serena stormed off and out of the pokemon center after that out burst and reactions.

Bonnie: Hey, why don't you confess too?

Lyra: Why bother?

Lyra: I can't beat Serena.

Lyra: Besides why would ash choose me?

Lyra: Serena is pretty, popular, and famous.

Bonnie: So are you.

Bonnie: Besides, Serena is a faker.

Lyra: I thought you 2 were friends.

Bonnie: We are, but Serena isn't right for ash.

Bonnie: You are.

Lyra: I'll tell him then.

Bonnie: The worst that could happen is that he could call you a dork and choose Serena over you.

After hearing that negative possibility. Lyra starts crouching in a corner.

Lyra: (crouching in a corner) Not helping.

Bonnie: What do you think Clemont?

Lyra: Hey Clemont.

They realize Clemont is asleep while sitting in a chair

Lyra: Geez, what a bum.

A little later and else where, Ash and Serena are talking in the Santalune City main park. Serena was being a real chatter box by finishing up telling Ash a long reason why they should be together.

Serena: And that's why we should be together Ash.

Serena: So let's go on a date.

Ash: Hold on a -

Lyra runs up to them.

Lyra: (talking franticly) Wait wait wait ash, i like you.

Ash: What?

Serena: Get out dork!

Ash: (getting annoyed) Geez, let's calm down.

Serena: You aren't even friends.

Serena: Stay away from my hubbie!

Ash and Lyra: (yelling in shock at the same time) WHAT?

Lyra: We are friends you jerk.

Serena: (suddenly acting sweet) Oh yeah.

Serena: (suddenly acting sweet) I forgot.

Serena: (suddenly acting sweet) My bad.

Serena: (pulling a little doll out of her pocket) I found this little doll of you in Ash's back pack.

Serena: (holding the little doll in her hand) I thought it was some horror doll.

Serena: (holding the little doll in her hand) I didn't think this was supposed to be a person.

Serena: (holding the little doll in her hand) Now i know it's a voodoo doll.

Serena: (laughing and holding the little doll in her hand) Ha ha!

Ash: (getting mad) You went through my back pack?

Suddenly, Lyra slaps Serena and she drops the little doll on the ground.

Serena: (yelling out in pain) OW!

Serena: What was that for?

Lyra: (yelling) WHAT?

Lyra: You're making fun of me.

Lyra: Ever since i came to start my Kalos journey, you've been bullying me.

Serena: You're such a cry baby.

Serena: Can't you take a joke?

Lyra: (talking and yelling while feeling thoroughly pissed off) That WASN'T A JOKE.

Lyra: You're just a little faker.

Serena starts fake crying.

Serena: (faking crying and talking unstablely) How c-could y-y-y-ou?

Serena: (faking crying and talking unstablely) I-I thought w-we w-were friends.

Lyra: You little faker.

Ash: (yelling with frustration) STOP!

Ash: (talking and yelling out of frustration) Serena just STOP!

Serena: (now scowling) You're going to side with her?

Ash: Lyra's right.

Lyra starts crying.

Lyra: (crying while talking) Ash!

Ash and Lyra kiss.

Serena: (looking menacingly at Lyra) I was afraid of this, but i came prepared.

Serena takes out a knife.

Lyra: What are you -

Lyra gets stabbed by Serena. Ash then fights Serena as Lyra weakly calls 911. The police came and arrested Serena. Her pokemon are given to new owners. As for Ash and Lyra, they lived happily ever after.

 **The End!**

 **The idea of this mini fan fiction story and the dialogs are not my own. A guest reviewer named "No amour" posted a review on my other pokemon story "Serena's Crazy Crush" with the dialogs of this mini fan fiction story. Most of the credit goes to the guest reviewer named "No amour". Least of the credit goes to me for doing the editing and publishing of this mini fan fiction story. Serena was insanely evil in this story. Justice was served and love prevailed and conquered all. Please leave a review of what each and every one of you thought about this very unusual story! Peace!**


End file.
